People To Meet, Things To Do
by Robot Butler
Summary: Ever wonder why Gary is just randomly standing outside the Girl's Dorm for Jimmy to meet in the mission "That Bitch"? I have. Here's my speculation.


**Title: **People To Meet, Things To Do

**Pairing: **Gary Smith/Christy Martin

**Rating: **T, for mild language

**Disclaimer: **All characters and entities belong to Rockstar games, and not me, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Notes: **This takes place during the mission "That Bitch" where Mandy steals Beatrice's lab notes. Based on fan screen caps of odd AI behavior between Gary and Christy, this was written to explain why Gary might have just been randomly standing outside the Girl's Dorm for seemingly no reason when Jimmy runs into him and asks about Mandy's locker. If this fic looks familiar to you, I had this up on DeviantArt at one point.

* * *

It was a pleasant, sunny day early in the month of October; the sky was bright, but the air was comfortably cool. Halloween fever was slowly starting to creep among the students of Bullworth Academy, but one wouldn't start seeing decorations until well near the end of the month. Nonetheless it was a quiet, peaceful day - albeit a slow and lazy one, but quiet and peaceful regardless. However, it was this particular afternoon that an unusual location among the school found itself strangely visited by a particular scarred and brown haired presence.

Gary Smith, of all people, was standing just outside the Girl's Dorm. And not just standing outside of it. The boy was hiding off to the side, lurking around the dormitory's only side entrance. Only a few girls who were standing in front of the dorm at the time caught sight of the modestly short boy when he first arrived, glancing around and quickly making his way to the back of the building. Gossip and chatter stopped as soon as he was seen among the premises and the watchful glare of female adolescent eyes followed and remained fixed on his person until he disappeared around the side of the building. Instantly the chatter started up again but with far more fervor, and the topic shifted from the outlandish origins of the new kid, to the fact that a certain shifty looking boy just walked his way onto the grounds of the Girl's Dorm. _What could Gary Smith possibly be doing here?_

And so there Gary found himself, leaning against the wall and standing in front of the stairs that led to the side exit of the dormitory. He didn't know why he had to come here. He could just as easily see her in class the next day, or wait until he saw her walking around campus again. But when he reasoned this to himself as he laid impatient and fidgeting on the bed in his dorm room, somehow his body didn't listen to his brain and he suddenly found himself outside and making a bee line straight to the Girl's Dorm. Thinking about it now, as a few girls happened to slowly trickle out of the dormitory, one after the other, giving Gary strange looks as they walked passed, it probably wasn't all that too great of an idea. Especially considering the very possible and likely fact that this girl could just as well come out through the main exit instead of this one. Gary Smith was an excellent and intelligent strategist when it came to plotting against mankind. Apparently his plans were not so fool proof when it came to girls, however.

His attention soon turned to the dormitory's exit when he heard it open again and a certain brunette cheerleader with a particularly smug and satisfied smirk across her absurdly attractive features walked out. As soon as she looked down and spotted the pair of dark eyes watching her from below, her face instantly dropped to one of disgust.

"Ew, great," Mandy said as she slowly stepped down the stairs, "Another pervert hanging around the Girl's Dorm trying to get a peak."

Gary crossed his arms and looked around in mock confusion. "Did something just speak?"

Mandy gave a sarcastic, mocking laugh. "Funny, Gary! Really. You know I'm surprised you're here. With how much you like to hang over that dweeby little kid in pink, I figured you swung the other way."

"Oh! Ouch! Gay jokes!" Gary exclaimed as he dramatically clutched his hands to his heart. "You _really_ know how to get me where it hurts. _Damn you," _he added with a mocking shake of his fist. He stood up straight. "Really, Mandy, was that supposed to hurt my feelings?"

"Talk all that you want," Mandy sneered at him as she passed by him, "I see you undressing me with your eyes. Just like that disgusting little Hopkins."

Gary sneered right back at her. "Yes, because I _love_ bulimic girls so thin they look like a stick with ears." He eyed the few pages of chemistry notes in the girl's hand. "And by the way," he continued, "No matter what you might think, walking around with Beatrice's lab notes will not make people think you're smart. You have to at least _erase_ her _name_ off of them."

Mandy turned around as she walked backwards slowly, "I hear you trying to insult me, Gary, but I know you like what you see," she replied smugly as she held out her arms in a showy fashion, "I can see your tail wagging," and she turned back around, walking off proudly.

To this, Gary put a hand on his stomach and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh-ho-ho-ho! _I'm_ the animal? Funny, I swear the last time I've seen a face like yours it had a hook in its mouth. Didn't I dissect you in Biology class one time?"

Mandy suddenly whipped around and glared indignantly at the cruel boy. He stood pompously before her with arms crossed, faking a look of curiosity at her awaiting answer. Her mouth opened, ready to say something, but she immediately found that she could think of nothing, and her mouth snapped shut again. The corners of Gary's mouth snaked slowly across his face in an evil grin that irritatingly voiced his triumph. Considering that it was lucky no one was around to see, Mandy decided to make the smart move and stormed off, escaping before things could get worse. As he watched her walk off, Gary opted not to make another fish-face joke. Usually he was all for going too far and taking sadistic joy in completely destroying a person, but it felt like it would be wasted with no one around. Gary liked to preserve such insults for an audience. As he continued the evil, celebratory party in his head, he hardly noticed the sound of the dorm's exit opening behind him once more.

"Gary? What are you doing here?"

Gary nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. Nearly. Luckily he was smooth and clever enough to suppress it at the last minute and hide his surprise behind a façade of coolness. He whipped around and looked up as calmly as he could at her, casually sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Christy, it's you," he replied with fake nonchalance. Even though he had his guard up now, it was the only thing he could think of to greet her with just off the top of his head. He had been so consumed in reveling in his recent victory he nearly forgot why he came here in the first place.

"Yeah, it's me," she said smiling at him, "In the flesh," she added teasingly as she made the short journey down the stairs. She stopped in front of him. "There a reason why you're here?" she asked curiously, looking ready to hear something juicy if he decided to give it up.

Gary inhaled sharply through his nose when she came up to him, and he had to take a step back, glancing off to the side and awkwardly clearing his throat though his fist.

"Yes…as a matter of fact," he said looking up into her face again, even though he wasn't sure he was ready to - which he was right. He had to force himself to keep his eyes from shying away from hers, which stared smiling into his own, oblivious of the act he was trying to keep up. When Christy's eyebrows rose up in fascination, silently urging him to go on, Gary wasn't quite sure he wanted to admit to her - or to himself - the real reason why he was here. But before he could think about it, he found himself blurting out at the last minute, "…To see you," at the end of his statement. He was grateful he was at least able to save himself with plausible deniability just from the evil and conspiratorial way he said it.

Christy's eyebrows shot up even further, and for a moment she found that her heart jumped when he said that. It was probably nothing, she reasoned to herself, he was just probably here to share some gossip with her. In fact, the way he said it seemed to suggest nothing but that, but she still couldn't help but feel a wave a heat go from her chest to the pit of her stomach at the thought that Gary had come out here specifically to find her. Probably nothing though. But still…

"Oh, yeah?" she said, interrupting her thoughts before they went any further. She clasped her hands together tightly and smiled widely down at Gary, letting him know that she knew what he was probably about to tell her. "What for?" she added excitedly.

Gary's lips stretched in a deliciously evil smirk at her and he rested an arm against the wall next to him, glancing secretively behind him for effect. "I have some new gossip for you," he said looking at her mischievously under his dark brows and that ominous scar of his (which Christy made a mental note to start a rumor about).

Christy squealed excitedly and clapped her hands in conspiring glee. "Oh! Tell me! Tell me!" she exclaimed. She clasped her hands on her knees and eagerly bent down to get close.

She hadn't thought anything of it when she did it, but she also took a step to get closer to him, and her face was immediately inches from his. Gary actually jerked his head back when her exceptionally pretty face was suddenly in his and he took another sharp intake of air. It was subtle, however, and Gary immediately hid the reflex, quickly putting his head back where it was after only moving an inch. Gary was extremely thankful that he possessed the ability to skillfully get back a hold of himself at a moment's notice. Christy may not of have noticed that slip up, but when she leaned in, she noticed that Gary's eyes had suddenly glanced down at her lips. Twice actually. The first time was brief and was only caught by Christy because her eyes were directly next to his, but then his eyes did a double take and they flashed back down to those tantalizing features and lingered there for a good two or three seconds. When Christy looked down at his own, she noticed his jaw was tightened. It was then that Christy suddenly felt her face getting inexplicably hot.

But…she didn't bother to pull away.

Gary saw this.

He didn't bother either.

"Well…" Gary finally started, breaking the brief silence, "I've heard some interesting things about Jimmy…" he said, looking at her through hooded eyes, but still smirking evilly. Even when awkwardly staring in the face of lust filled tension, Gary Smith's desire for world domination and sense of contempt for Jimmy never failed him.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Christy said, eagerly egging him on. And even when awkwardly staring in the face of lust filled tension, Christy Martin's obsession for rumors and gossip never failed her either.

"Well," Gary said glancing off to the side, looking particularly proud of this one, "I think I know why Jimmy is so sexually confused. I heard that he was once a girl and had a sex change."

Christy's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Are you serious?" she said gawking at him.

"Dead serious," Gary said with a devious smirk, "And that's not all. I heard his mom slept with Dr. Crabblesnitch to get him into this school."

Christy put a hand over her mouth and gasped dramatically, her eyes widening even more. "No way! That is _so_ gross."

Gary smirked. "Well I guess it was the only way she could get him in here after being expelled from so many schools."

Christy laughed. "I know, right! That's probably why. You hear anything else…?" she said smiling sweetly at him in hopes that there was one more rumor she could squeeze out of him.

"One more thing," Gary said, fully smiling now, "I heard that Jimmy has a crush on those Siamese twins at the carnival Freak Show."

"Oh my God! Ew! No way!" Christy practically screamed, placing her hands on his chest without thinking, "You were right," she laughed, "he is sexually confused!"

Gary managed to stifle out a laugh with her, but it was cut short as his body suddenly tensed with the realization that she was touching him. As Christy's laughter died down, she noticed Gary's silence and caught him looking down at her hands resting on his vest. Christy pursed her lips together and again her face grew hot.

But again…she didn't bother to remove them.

And Gary didn't bother to take them off.

Gary looked back up into Christy's face. His eyes flickered back and forth between her eyes and her lips, tending to linger more on her lips, and Christy could see Gary's mouth twitch. Unconsciously, Christy's lips parted just ever so slightly and she felt herself melt inside as she saw Gary slowly graze his teeth over his bottom lip in response. She gripped onto his uniform and the tiniest of gasps escaped Gary's lips. His breath was shaky and shallow. Heat radiated through his uniform and into her hands. She felt suffocated from just the way he was looking at her. Christy couldn't stand any more of it. She had to…

Her hands relaxed and they started to slowly make their way up from his chest to his shoulders. Gary's heart made a sharp jump to go along with the soft gasp of surprise he emitted from her touch. An immense wave of heat coursed through him and his hands clenched into fists. His breathing became harder and faster. By now, Christy had already seen that the scared boy's rosy cheeks were just a little redder than usual, and that excited her even further. Her hands came up to rest firmly upon his shoulders and Christy's lashes started gradually falling over her eyes as she slowly moved her face closer into his. Gary's eyes widened for a brief moment as all the air in his lungs spilled out from his lips, and his breathing became slower but deeper now as his free hand reached out and tentatively touched her side. Christy briefly bit her lip in anticipation when she could see that Gary was also parting his lips and moving them closer towards hers.

Then suddenly, the worst sound Gary could have ever possibly heard in that moment serrated its way painfully into his ears and forced his brain to come violently crashing back down into reality. The dormitory side exit squawked loudly as it swung open, and Gary felt as if someone dumped a bucket of cold water onto him. Christy immediately froze and halted all movements on him. The look on her face as she stared wide eyed into his own told Gary that she realized who she was about to kiss and that she wouldn't want to be caught dead with him. Suddenly deciding that she didn't want anyone to know about her feelings for Gary right now, she bolted and ran fast as far away from him as she could. Just before she was about leave, Gary desperately tried to press his lips to hers at the last minute, but she managed to dodge him and was out of his sight before he could even turn to look longingly after her.

Gary then heard the door close and he whipped around furiously to face whoever just dared to interrupt his courtship of Christy. He was met with the infuriatingly freckled, squinting, ginger-haired mug of Jimmy Hopkins who made his way casually down the steps towards Gary, completely oblivious to the recent events that just took place before he arrived. He paused to look curiously at Gary, who looked a bit flustered at the moment, and then spoke up.

"Hey, Gary," he said cutting right to the chase, trying to ignore the other boy's annoyed expression, "I need to get something from Mandy's locker."

Gary nearly had an aneurism. Here he was, just about to score, and his moment with Christy had to be interrupted because his ugly ass prick of a "friend" (who he was, granted, secretly plotting against anyway) needed to ask how to get some stupid shit from Mandy's locker?! _NEVER MIND THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO BE REMINDED OF THAT STUPID BITCH RIGHT NOW, _his brain screamed.

But Gary was a master of deception, and he hid his anger expertly, willing himself with all his might not to immediately tackle Jimmy to the ground right then and there and beat him into the pavement until he was bloody pulp. He needed Jimmy to trust him for the time being if his plans were going to work.

"I'm not surprised," he bit out just a little harsher than he intended and rolling his eyes. He paused as an evil idea popped into his head. "You know, you should put a stink bomb in there," he smirked, "It'd be funny. Get one from Fatty. He knows _everything_ about _stinking_."

Jimmy smirked deviously. "I like that idea. Thanks. I'll go try that."

"_Super_," Gary said mockingly as he turned to leave, "Have fun with that." _With my idea._

Jimmy started walking too. "Hey, where are you going off to now?" he called behind Gary.

Gary glanced behind at Jimmy as he rested a fist in his hand and cracked his knuckles. He turned back around once they turned the corner of the dormitory and Gary caught sight of Chirsty up head, standing with a group of girls in front of the dorm. He saw Christy look up and spot him from afar. They locked eyes and Christy hastily excused herself from her friends and hurriedly began walking awkwardly away. Gary noticed that she at least didn't dart straight into the Girl's Dorm where real sanctuary was, and instead oddly chose to "escape" further into the campus. Where he could easily catch her. He smirked.

"I've got _things_ to do…" he said dismissively to Jimmy without even looking at him, "…important people to meet."


End file.
